


The Governor Speaks

by Annariel



Series: Inexplicable Wingfic [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F, M/M, Wingfic, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More inexplicable wingfic for Fifi</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Governor Speaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



Lothriel Maitland settled herself one one of the higher perches. Miranda Brown settled next to her. She looked around the vast arena that graced the heights of Calastiel City. There were hundreds of wingmen there. It surprised her, every annual gathering, to realise just how many of them there were. During the rest of the year they were spread out among their eyries with only a few dozen in each place.

Lukas Hart and Telperion Ryan had settled just below them and Lothriel waved cheekily at them, then grinned as Hart waved back. She popped some of the sweets on her plate into her mouth and closed her eyes in bliss. 

"Why can't we get this stuff the rest of the year," she muttered.

"This is really not the moment for politics," Miranda replied.

Lothriel humphed quietly to herself. 

A silence fell as the Governor Ferneze walked out onto the high balcony that overlooked the arena.

"Wingmen! As usual the city extends you its thanks, you have protected us well this year and in return we lay our bounty before you!"

Lothriel snorted and tuned the Governor out. "Yeah, we get the bounty once a year, but what about the rest of the time?"

"Shut up and enjoy the food," Miranda chided in a whisper. "If you make a scene now, you'll just get thrown out and then we won't even get the food."

Lothriel took a large bite of a sausage roll and then chewed ostentatiously in Miranda's general direction, though she had to duck when someone down below threw a bread roll at her. She strongly suspected Lukas or Telperion.

"Eat, enjoy, the city of Calastiel honours your efforts!" the Governor bowed deeply and withdrew amid rapturous applause.

Lothriel sprang into a crouch on the edge of her perch. "Last one to the buffet has to eat the cucumber sandwiches!" and she threw herself downwards into a spiral towards the tables of food below.


End file.
